


Just This Once and Only Like This

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: badbadbathhouse, Denial, Genderswap, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke has sex with Souji after an attack from a Shadow turns him into a girl and it's totally not gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once and Only Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _While training, Yosuke is hit by a status ailment that temporarily turns him female. So now he's stuck like this, hoping that it wears off and maybe afraid that it won't. One thing leads to another and he's having sex with Souji to get his mind off it._
> 
> _Of course, all the while he's insisting that this is not at all gay._
> 
> _Bonus if you can work in awkwardness after Yosuke's a dude, again._

Stupid Naoto and his—her—stupid fucking— _argh_! Yosuke hadn't thought all that talk about – what had it been – the body alternation procedure or whatever had been serious. Well, yeah, serious for her, but not for him, and once they cleared up her Shadow everything should have been all right. Coming back to train in the underground base should have been a piece of cake, more or less.

But trust Naoto's place to have weird Shadows with weird status effects that turned guys into—that gave him—

"Breasts…"

"Oh, will you knock it off, Yosuke?" Chie shot a glance over shoulder and rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad. Rise said you'll be fine in an hour or so."

"That's easy for you to say," he shot back, taking his hands off of his newly acquired assets. 'He' because he was still a guy, female body or not. "You're not a girl."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you're barely one—ack!" He jumped back and only Souji coming between them kept Chie from planting a foot in his face. With those new metal boots, he wasn't sure he wouldn't have gotten seriously injured.

"We need to all just calm down. Chie, you know he didn't mean it, he's just stressed. Yosuke," Souji gave him a pleading look, "please don't take your frustration out on the team."

Chie huffed and turned away, continuing towards the entrance platform that housed the TVs back to the real world. Yosuke followed slower, cheeks hot. He knew he was being an ass, but what got to him was being scolded by Souji.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He'd apologize to Chie in a second, but this was Souji's. He couldn't do it at the same time; as his partner, Souji deserved a special, private apology. "I'm being pretty idiotic about this, aren't I?" Souji probably wouldn't have batted an eyelash at being turned into a girl.

"No, I understand." Souji started to put a hand on his shoulder, hesitated. Yosuke stepped closer so he could complete the gesture, thankful for the comfort. At least that touch still felt the same, even if the shoulder Souji gripped was smaller. "It's a sudden change and no one's asking you to act like it's not a big deal. But lashing out at the group—"

"Bad idea, I know." He eyed Chie's back, raised his new, higher voice. "Hey, Chie. Sorry about...you know."

"Oh, suddenly I'm worth talking to?" She gave him an injured look and he realized maybe his comment had hit closer than he'd meant it to.

"You're as girly as you need to be," he said. "You're…you're fine, really. I'm sorry I said that."

"Yeah, well…" She relaxed. "Think before you talk, okay? You might really hurt someone's feelings."

"Right, I'll try not to let it happen again."

Souji squeezed his shoulder before dropping his hand and Yosuke had an odd moment where he wasn't sure if he was happy because Chie forgave him or because Souji approved of his apology. Well, there was no reason he couldn't be feeling both, right?

He had not been looking forward to arriving at the platform and immediately he knew his worries had been well-founded. The looks on the rest of the group's face – Rise, Yukiko, Teddie, and Kanji – made him want to crawl into a hole.

"Yosuke-senpai," Rise cried, running up to him, "you're so cute!"

"Oh, come on." He felt himself blush.

"I'm serious, you look much better than you did at the Festival. Too bad you couldn't get hit with that attack before it, huh?" She winked playfully.

"You said an hour, right?"

"Yup, so don't worry. You'll be back to yourself before you know it."

"Yosuke-chan, you're beary lovely!" Teddie walked around him and Yosuke shied away.

"Get that look out of your eyes, bear."

Yukiko broke into giggles, her trademark snort suggesting that she was just seconds away from a full blown laughing fit.

Kanji scratched his head. "What are we going to do about this? Can't just wait around for an hour."

"Well, I'm not leaving like this," Yosuke said. "How could I explain that? Plus, what if leaving makes it worse? Or permanent?"

He swallowed at the thought.

"But we're done for the day," Chie said. "I had plans with my family and, what, we just sit here and do nothing? I mean, obviously Yosuke can't leave but we're able to, right?"

"Yosuke stays and someone stays with him," Souji said.

"Perhaps I should be the one to stay," Naoto said. "After all, this is indirectly my fault."

"No, it's fine." Yosuke said. Naoto was nice enough in a stuffy, _I'm terrible at interacting with people and have no sense of humor_ way, but he couldn’t imagine sitting around with her for an hour. What would they talk about? Souji, maybe. That was a subject most people in town could agree on.

"I'll do it," Souji said.

"Partner—"

"Remember, we promised not to leave anyone in here alone."

Yosuke smiled at him. If he was going to be stuck in the TV with anyone, he was glad it'd be Souji.

"Oh, I'll stay too!" Teddie said.

"No way, you'll hit on me."

"Yosuke-chan, you wound me."

"Anyway," Yosuke said, ignoring the look on Teddie's face, "you need to get home before my parents worry and let them know I'm staying out. Tell them I'm with Souji, that'll get me a pass."

"Oh, beary well."

As the others got ready to leave, Kanji looking out to make sure the way was clear, Chie turned to Yukiko. "If you're going to laugh, could you at least wait until we're out of the area so we don't draw attention?"

"I'm trying," Yukiko said, face red, "but the look on his face—!"

Yosuke was very glad when she went through.

"Really, Yosuke-senpai, you're adorable," Rise said, the last one to leave. "I wish I had my camera with me."

"I'm glad you don’t," he said, and waved her away. "Well, it's just us, partner. Want to play jaken?"

Souji chuckled and they settled down to wait. They talked about the fight, which had pretty well all things considered, about the body outlines on the center of the platform and why they were there. Souji got up to examine them, turning his head this way and that to take in their positions. Yosuke watched him for a while, commenting occasionally, before his attention drifted. He undid his jacket, pulled his shirt away, and stared at his breasts.

"That interesting, huh?"

"What?" Souji was looking at him. "Oh, kind of. I was just…what if Rise's wrong and I'm stuck like this? How would I explain this to my parents?"

Souji took a seat next to him. "You'll be fine. When has Rise ever been wrong about how long these things last? This one is just a little odder than we're used to."

"Yeah, I guess, I'm just…" He wrinkled his shirt between his hands and looked down again. He couldn't say it – he was scared of the possibility that this was it. This would be his new identity and his parents' reactions aside, it would upset his whole life. He already had a hard enough time as a teenage boy, how was he supposed to get used to handling being a girl? He'd have to move away, start a new life. What if Souji didn’t want a female partner? "Do you…do you like me like this?"

"Huh?"

"If this was it, if I were stuck like this forever, could you still be okay with me? We wouldn't be able to hang out like we're used to or do guy stuff or…"

"Why wouldn't we? Plus," Souji brought one hand up and touched his cheek, "you're still Yosuke. I'd like you no matter what."

"Oh, thanks." Yosuke's cheek burned. Girl skin was apparently a lot more sensitive than a guy's. "That's…really nice to hear." Souji smiled and something about it made him hasten to add, "You know, as a friend."

Souji's smile didn't change. "Right," he said, "partner."

Yosuke's whole body went hot. He called Souji partner all the time, often without even thinking about it. It just felt good coming out of his mouth. But Souji rarely returned the favor, and when he did, he always said it in a way that made Yosuke feel all…kind of…

Like a girl.

Ugh.

To distract himself, he turned his attention back to his open shirt. Souji leaned forward. "What, you want to see?"

"Wouldn't you be curious?"

"Yeah, but…" They'd be gone soon anyway, he decided, and Souji was right. If their positions had been reversed he'd react the same way. What was the harm? "Sure, take a peek."

Souji dropped his hand and hooked a finger on the opening of Yosuke's shirt, peering down. His gaze was so intent it was almost a physical touch. "Hmm, they're a pretty good size, don't you think? Wonder what the measurements are."

"I can fit one in my hand, but that's smaller now so I can't tell." Souji put a hand up his shirt and placed it over a breast. Yosuke jumped. "Dude, what—!"

"Sorry." Souji sounded distracted. "Should I not?"

"You could at least ask before you grope me." Souji's hand was warm and rough from months of using a sword. "I mean—ack!"

"How's that feel?"

"Like you just ran a thumb over my nipple!" Yosuke clutched his shirt close and turned away, which didn't really do anything considering that Souji's hand was now stuck against his chest.

"Is it sensitive?"

"It is now!" Souji laughed softly and managed to move his hand to repeat the motion. Yosuke pulled it out of his shirt. "You can't just do stuff like that."

"Aren't you curious what it feels like? You'll only be a girl once. Hopefully."

"Definitely," Yosuke said, "because we're never training there again."

"It's got the strongest Shadows."

"Then we'll run when we see that one again."

"You can stop holding your chest like that," Souji said. "I'm not going after your virtue anymore."

Yosuke let him arms drop and faced Souji again, who examined him openly. He wondered if he looked the same way when he was checking out girls. "Rise said I was cute."

"You make a nice girl, very attractive." He put one hand on Yosuke's waist to see how much of it he could encircle. "The face is still you, though. That's good."

"That must look weird."

"No," Souji said quietly, "it works out fine."

Yosuke looked at Souji's hand and it drew away. "How much longer do we have in here?"

"A while, I think. Don't have my watch with me."

He pushed his jacket further back. Souji stared and glanced away but there was nothing else around them to look at, and they sat a few minutes in silence, Yosuke drumming his fingers against the floor. He considered putting his headphones on but that would leave Souji with no one to talk to. He stretched his legs out, taking in how they didn't quite fit his pants and running a hand down them, only to draw it back up and press, discretely, between his legs. No dick, just a mound. Definitely stuff down there, of course, and it felt kind of good but…odd.

Souji was watching and trying to hide it.

"Look," Yosuke said slowly, working out the idea as it came to him. Souji glanced away, pretending his attention had been elsewhere, and Yosuke realized he should move his hand. He put it on the floor beside him. "I'm only going to be a girl once." Just for a while longer. It had to be that short or… He didn't want to think about it, turned his mind back the topic.

"Yeah…?"

"How far have you made it with a girl?"

Souji suddenly looked much more interested in the conversation. "Kissing."

"That's it?" When Souji nodded, he said, "Wanna maybe…make it further?"

Souji blushed. "Yosuke—"

"It's not gay," Yosuke cut in, "because I'm a girl now. It's fine if it's just a girl and a guy…messing around. Just this once. I mean…you know, I'm curious, kind of. When am I ever going to get a chance like this again? If I find out what makes a girl feel good now, I can use that later, and you get some practice in too. I know I've still got my face, but if you just concentrate on my boobs or something—"

A little hesitation on Souji's part might have been nice, but as it was he simply leaned forward and kissed Yosuke in mid-word. Yosuke automatically tensed then reminded himself he was the one who'd suggested this and tried to calm down. He had to remind himself again when Souji put an arm around his waist.

Souji was a pretty good kisser. The whole sensitive girl skin thing carried over to his mouth because Yosuke's lips were tingling almost uncomfortably, a feeling that got better when Souji sucked on them and bit down softly.

Okay, so he was…making out with his best friend. But as a girl. That made it okay. He tried to enjoy it but he was more nervous than he would have thought, breathing in short bursts and fighting with his mouth to make it move correctly.

Souji noticed. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, just…give me a second. This is kind of weird." He laughed nervously. "You're pretty eager, though, partner. Has it been that long since you kissed a girl?"

Souji lowered his eyes. "It's…been a while, yeah."

"If things had panned out with Chie or Yukiko, you wouldn't have to make out with your best friend."

"What a shame," Souji muttered and pressed his face against Yosuke's neck. There was a tickle as he kissed where his Adam's apple should have been. "You still smell like yourself."

Yosuke couldn't figure out whether that was a compliment, insult, or just an observation. Whatever it was, his response was the same. "Don't say wei—"

Souji kissed him and cut him off again, cupping his face and moving more slowly. "Just relax, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." He tried to figure out where to put his hands while Souji kissed him. Girls put their arms around a guy's neck but he couldn't do that with Souji's hands raised the way they were and anyway he wasn't a chick. His waist then, and with that decision out of the way, he turned to enjoying himself. Being kissed as a girl wasn't terrible differently than being kissed as a guy. Souji didn't seem to mind that he responded just as hard. Maybe demure girls weren't his thing.

"Mmm, stand up." Souji urged him to his feet. "I want you to lean against me."

"It's the breasts, huh?" Yosuke grinned knowingly.

"Yeah," Souji said, grabbing him by the waist and sealing their mouths together.

Now Yosuke put his arms around Souji's neck. He was…man, he was good at this. When his tongue swept over his mouth, Yosuke opened it without thinking. He'd thought Souji would grope at his breasts but he almost ignored them as he move his hands over Yosuke's back and hips, even playing with the cord of his headphones and running his fingers along the earpieces. And his ass. He certainly groped that.

"Hey, partner, you're getting fresh."

"Sorry, I'll hold back."

"You can…" Yosuke licked his lips. "I mean, female body, remember? It's not gay so knock yourself out."

"Did you like it?"

"Just…go ahead, okay?"

"But did you like it?"

Yosuke blushed so hard he got uncomfortable. "Argh, I don't believe you. Yeah."

Souji smiled against his mouth and did it again.

Yosuke was used to getting hard when he was aroused. He wasn't used to simply feeling wet and as they kept going he kept getting worked up, shifting from leg to leg to try and move his boxers away from where they stuck to him, pushed there by the knee Souji had been his thighs. He was hard; Yosuke could feel the outline of his cock and it was surprisingly hot to know that Souji was being turned on because of him. As a girl, yeah, but still – him. He indulged in the fantasy of being able to make Souji hard whenever he wanted, of being able to control his leader in a way no one else could, and that was a nice power rush to think about, but eventually he let it go and focused on the way Souji was kissing his neck and working his leg.

"Hey, if you, uh, keep doing that we're going to have to finish this up."

Souji paused. "Finish it?"

"Yeah, freaking…get me off or something." He avoided Souji's gaze.

"Oh." A quiet exhale of breath but it sounded loud nonetheless. Yosuke could almost hear Souji thinking. "You want to…?"

At this point, boxers wet, almost painfully aroused, and pressed up against a warm, familiar body, sex sounded really appealing. At least, he thought Souji was talking about sex. Yosuke was sure as hell thinking about it. "You ever had sex with a girl before?"

"No. You ever been…fucked as one before?" A dirty word out of Souji's mouth. That was more exciting than it should have been. Female hormones just responded to everything, didn't they?

"Maybe we should both try new things." He was almost shaking with nervous energy.

Souji bit his neck and starting undoing his belt. "Sounds like a good idea."

Yosuke reached for Souji's belt and tried to appear nonchalant or at least anything besides really desperate to get screwed. He'd rather be giving, of course, but then he'd rather not be a girl at all so he had to make the best of a bad situation.

"I'm a girl now, you know, so it's not—"

"Okay." Souji didn't seem to care what it wasn't, not by the way he ran his hands up Yosuke's side.

Yosuke was positive about this. Even if making out with Souji could have counted some – which it didn't – penis plus vagina equaled totally not gay.

Except that he ended up taking it in the ass.

He wasn't quite sure how Souji managed to convince him to do that. He'd said something about not wanting to risk getting Yosuke pregnant to which Yosuke responded he doubted that was possible given that he'd be a guy again in less than half an hour and then Souji had pulled his pants down and put his mouth between his legs and it was really fucking hard to argue with a guy who was doing _that_ with his tongue. Yosuke didn't even know what he was touching but he was unable to think while Souji kept it up and when Souji pulled his mouth away to ask again, adding a please this time, he'd agreed just to get Souji to suck on that spot again and his leg kicked out and holy shit he was going to come already—

Souji chose that exact moment to stop. Not only did he stop, but he ran his hand along Yosuke's cheek and neck and brought him back down from his near orgasm, which was completely unfair because it had promised to be really good, and coaxed him to turn around and lean against the railing that surrounded the platform they were on.

"Sorry in advance if it hurts," he said, "but I'll try to be gentle."

The only thing that hurt was Yosuke's pride because his ass was waving in the air, his pants were around his knees, and he bet he looked ridiculous. Well, then his ass hurt too because Souji was easing his fingers in. They were slicked up in Yosuke's own…lubricate (oh God, he'd never imagined thinking that, how was his body even making it?) but it was still some foreign object trying to get in him and he reacted instinctively, tensing up.

"Relax," Souji said, rubbing his hip with his free hand.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting invaded like a foreign territory." That got a laugh and Yosuke did manage to relax some, managed to even more as things went further. It helped that Souji kept his promise; he was tender, murmuring soft words and apologizing when he thought he was hurting him, and continuously caressing Yosuke's side with his hand. By the time he started to push in, Yosuke was a little out of it, flushed and caught up in listening more to the way Souji said the words than what he was saying and the feeling of being, well…safe. Souji wouldn't hurt him and that knowledge was nice.

Souji pushed in by tiny increments which must have been hell for him to bear but helped Yosuke get used to having someone inside of him. He was kind of…full in a way he'd never been before and he could feel Souji in a way he'd never thought he would, could make out the pulse that ran through Souji's dick, and for a moment had a phantom feeling of his own. Looking down showed it was still gone and he missed it. What was the use of not having a dick if he was still getting done up the ass?

At least having a vagina, even if it wasn't being used, made it not gay.

"You okay?" Souji asked, voice tight and both hands on Yosuke's hips, where he moved his thumbs in circles.

"Yeah." Yosuke swallowed heavily. "You can move now."

Souji did, slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, and it was weird but it wasn't exactly bad. Yosuke thought if he was back in his body it would have felt better; guys were supposed to have prostates and apparently that made this worth wild. He wanted to put a hand between his legs and stimulate himself but holding onto the metal felt good, nice and solid and cool against his sweaty palms. Souji's hand moved down and he felt it make a fist, like it was reaching for something that wasn't there, before Souji let out an embarrassed noise and slid his fingers down further. Yosuke's new…parts twitched, and he went hot from equal amounts of _Oh, that felt good_ and _Oh, that was embarrassing, please let him not have noticed it_.

By the way Souji stroked him again, he was sure he had.

Souji leaned forward and rested his chin on his shoulder. Yosuke judged the gayness of this and let it pass. Girls and guys could be all cuddly when they did this, and anyway Souji smelled good. How he managed it after fighting Shadows, Yosuke had no idea. "You feel really good."

"Don't say weird things." He tried to press down on Souji's fingers, but they pulled away, teasing him.

Souji's pace faltered and he looked away. "Sorry."

Hearing the tone of his voice, Yosuke judged the gayness of what he was about to say and decided it didn't matter, not when it was balanced against Souji's feelings. "You…feel really good too, partner." Such a girly thing to say, but he was in a girl's body so it was fine. Plus, it was true; Souji's body was warm and felt really nice like it had on the flood plain, strong and reassuring, except this time Yosuke wasn't busy getting snot on his uniform and could appreciate it in a different way. Also, Souji's dick hadn't been inside of him then, inside and then sliding out and then back in again and… His thoughts were getting fuzzy again. "You're making me feel pretty damn good, too. Those fucking hands of yours…"

"Oh?" Souji smiled and his voice lightened. "What about them?"

"They're so…" He felt one finger start to slide into him, stop. It moved easily, and he bit his lip. Did all girls get this wet? He felt a little gross, but Souji didn't seem to mind. "Can you put them inside…?"

"Okay." He expected Souji to use the hand that was already there, but Souji put it on his waist and brought the other up to his mouth. "Suck?"

"Dude, you don't need your fingers wet, I'm…it's like a puddle down there."

Souji touched his lips lightly and Yosuke, after a moment of hesitation, gave in and sucked on two. Once again, it was weird at first but it wasn't so bad and Souji made these breathless noises that encouraged him to be enthusiastic. Maybe too enthusiastic; he was working those fingers like they were… And Souji was still fucking his ass…

Female body. That straightened his thoughts out some, made them more acceptable.

He'd used so much spit that when Souji drew his hand away some got on his chin. Souji licked it up – not gay, not even when Yosuke turned his head and drew his tongue in his mouth and sucked on that instead, swallowed Souji's spit – and put his hand back between Yosuke's leg and, shit, when had the inside of the TV gotten so hot? Souji positioned his hand so he was able to get his fingers inside Yosuke and grind his palm against that spot. It hurt a bit, feeling them go in a place that had never had anything in it before, but if Yosuke turned back into a guy now he was going to demand Souji jerk him off.

Souji was trying to say something but it was hard to understand him with their tongues in each other's mouths. Yosuke broke away and could barely concentrate enough to ask, "What?"

Souji licked his neck. "Tell me you want me to fuck you."

"You are fucking me. Doing a good job, too."

"I want to hear it." Souji's hips and fingers slowed, the bastard.

Yosuke tightened his hands around the metal railing and moved his hips, trying to get something going again. His orgasm was right there, almost within reach. "Fuck me."

Souji flicked a finger over that spot that made Yosuke's head spin. Was it possible to actually taste pleasure? "Call me partner."

"Come on, partner, fuck me."

"Lower." Souji's breath was hot against his ear, his voice throaty, and his hips were jerking forward. "You still sound a little like a girl. I don't want that."

Yosuke summoned every ounce of control over his body to get his voice to change so Souji would move. "Dammit, partner, _fuck me_."

His voice deepened, worked. Souji moaned and thrust hard, fingers working again but his movements were sloppier now. "Yosuke… You want me to bend you over like this every day, don't you?"

"Hell yes."

"I want to, I keep dreaming about… It'll be even better next time, we won't go so fast."

"Yeah, yeah, lots of time—"

"I'll jerk you off and you…would you go down on me, if I—?"

"Yes, yes…" Yosuke was having a hard time seeing anything. The fog blurred anything too far away and his eyes didn't want to stay open and Souji kept rubbing their faces together so his glasses moved, kissing him and sliding his tongue along his skin, and when Yosuke met his gaze his eyes were hazy.

"Really? Promise?"

"Sure, whatever you—" Yosuke's stomach jolted, not quite there but so, so close, and he'd agree to anything to just finish, he couldn't stand it. "Whatever you want."

Souji pressed his mouth against Yosuke's ear and groaned, "Oh God, _partner_ ," as he came and the sound that came out of Yosuke's mouth when he climaxed was definitely not a girl's, wasn't even something he thought he could make.

He sagged against the railing, relying on that and Souji's grip around his waist to keep him up. He felt sticky all over and kind of gross – in his ass from where Souji had come inside of him (without even asking), between his legs, along his neck where Souji'd licked, and on his face where Souji was _still kissing him_. There was something about that that was maybe a little too—he should get Souji to stop, he was sure, but when Souji hummed contently Yosuke smiled without thinking about it and hummed back.

"Good?" Souji asked, sounding tired and pleased.

"Yeah, really…Haha, really good."

"Ah, your voice."

Yosuke wrapped a hand around his throat. "What about—?" He sounded like a guy again without even trying. The thought had barely had time to form before pain gripped his stomach, like someone had shoved a knife his gut. He gasped, choked on air, and his legs gave out, but Souji was still holding him so he didn't collapse to the ground or slam his head into the railing.

He wasn't sure how long the change took, only that it hurt like hell and his body wanted to bend in the wrong ways without actually moving. His bones itched and his mouth watered like he might throw up, but he managed to keep it down and when the pain stopped and he could see again – his vision having gone black for a minute – he was on the ground, huddled in Souji's lap and Souji was stroking his back.

"Ouch, that fucking…" He raised a shaky arm up to rub at his watering eyes. "Dammit, that hurt."

"But you're back to normal." Souji pressed a hand to his chest, flat now.

Yosuke was more focused on his dick, which was in full view because his pants and boxers were still around his ankles. Looking at it, seeing it half-erect and splattered with something shiny, he had the embarrassing feeling that he'd come while he'd been out of it but chose not to ask while he pulled his clothes back up. If he had and Souji had seen it, he didn't want to know.

Souji helped him stand up and fixed himself as well, straightening his pants and shirt, wiping his fingers on the back of it. Yosuke tried not to look at him while he cleaned himself up (still gross; he'd need a shower when he got home).

Souji smiled and touched his hand. "I'll peek out and make sure it's clear, alright?"

"Yeah, okay." Yosuke looked at his hand. Souji was probably just being nice – how do you act towards a friend you've just had sex with while they were genderswapped – but to be on the safe side he felt he should clear stuff up. Souji probably already knew, he was so good at reading people and he wasn't… But still.

"It's completely empty, let's go."

"Hey, Souji, wait, all that stuff I said… It was because I was a girl, okay? Hormones and stuff." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I got caught up in the moment, so don't—I don't want to give you the wrong impression about me or anything."

Souji stared at him for a long moment before turning to the TVs. "Right."

"I… You didn't mean—?"

"Heat of the moment," Souji said flatly, and started to climb through. "Hurry before anyone comes."

Yosuke did hurry, intending to grab Souji and talk about this, to say something that would get rid of that flat tone to his voice because—shit, had he—had he made Souji think he—was Souji—dammit, was he mad—but by the time he'd gone through and straightened up, Souji was already disappearing around a corner.

"Hey, wait up!" Rounding the corner, he came to a stop. Souji was walking much faster than usual, shoulders tense and every line of him gave Yosuke the feeling that if he followed he was going to mess things up no matter what he said.

But then, he was pretty sure he already had.


End file.
